His Goddess of War
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: She finally looked at me, and as our eyes met each others, I could feel our souls intertwine with each other. I felt her love, lust, and confusion. I could tell she was harmless and so can the rest, thankfully. But I felt my beast stir within me. The Goddess of War has finally crossed our path. Jasper finds his mate in the baseball field scene. Jasper x OC


**His Goddess of War**

**Summary: **She finally looked at me, and as our eyes met each others, I could feel our souls intertwine with each other. I felt her love, lust, and confusion. I could tell she was harmless and so can the rest, thankfully. But I felt my beast stir within me. The Goddess of War has finally crossed our path. Jasper finds his mate in the baseball field scene. Jasper x OC

_**M**_

**Romance / Horror / Hurt&Comfort**

**I like 'God and Goddess of War' stories. I don't think Alice fits him well. She's hyper and well - he's not. I like Alice, just not with Jasper. Sorry. :)**

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, rangin close to a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing a female to take the front. She was tall with beautiful curly, untamable dark brown hair, the first male went behind her in a manner that showed who was in charge. Next there was a tall, dark haired man, and lastly a woman with a startling shade of red like each of their eyes.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward us, exhibiting the natural respect of a toop of predators as it happens to cross paths with a larger and unfamiliar group of it's own kind.

The dark haired woman was cautious, and looked at each of us slowly. She looked at Alice with disbelief and sadness, Edward looked at her startled as he saw what was in her mind. I wasn't with Alice, she was my best friend though in our search to find our mates so I couldn't help but be protective. Edward looked at me, saddened as well, before looking at the others around the beautiful dark haired woman, as if dismissing her threat around us. She then looked at Bella, and I could see she stiffened, but swiftly moved her eyes away as if thinking that if she looked at Bella too long, Bella would be in danger. Edward's head snapped again to her.

She finally looked at me, and as our eyes met each others, I could feel our souls intertwine with each other. I felt her love, lust, and confusion.

_Edward, what's she confused about?_

He looked at me and blinked slowly, and I immediately understood. She didn't know there was another way. I took what she was wearing opposed to what the vampire's with her were wearing. While they wore old jeans and casual button down shirts, while they were barefoot. My mate was wearing a plain black tight tshirt, dark blue tight jeans, and her six inch high heels made her already five foot six curvy frame that much taller. Both men had cropped hair, but the other woman's bright red hair was filled with leaves and twigs from the woods. One male had olive - toned, his hair was glossy black, and he was medium build, hard - muscled. The female with red hair was wild, her eyes shifting from each one quicker than the next and back again. The second male had light brown features and hovered behind them, eyes hostile. He was going to cause the most problems, I could see it.

My mate stepped forward, smiling sheepishly and harmlessly at Carlisle, "We thought we heard a game." She said in the most relaxed southern accent I have ever heard, and I completely melted at it. My mate was southern. "I'm Lexi. These are Laurent, Victoria and James. We're sorry for intruding."

I could tell she was harmless and so can the rest, thankfully. But I felt my beast stir within me.

_The Goddess of War has finally crossed our path._

I blinked, stunned, so she was only harmless because she felt she didn't need to be hostile.. I wonder what her power is.. I looked around and the others, slowly one almost after the other was giving me looks. They knew, but they just hoped the could change her diet. Me? I didn't care what she ate. As much as I knew it would disappoint them, she could eat humans and I wouldn't have minded. She was my mate. I loved everything about her.

"It's no problem," He smiled at her and I could feel his emotions. He approved. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family - Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Edward and Bella." He pointed us all out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to any of us. I felt Bella's shock as he said her name. _Yes, your apart of our family too._

"Do you have room for a few more players?" She said almost pleadingly.

Carlisle matched Lexi's friendly tone, "Actually, yes, some of us are just leaving." Lexi turned to me, and I couldn't help but smirk half tuning out the others talking to Laurent about our 'Hunting Range', as Lexi looked at me taking in every detail with lust, even as she looked at my scars. This girl was amazing, and her and I didn't even exchange a word... yet.

"We'll bat first." Carlisle said throwing the baseball at Laurent but Lexi caught it smirking deviously, and Lauent didnt even make an attempt to catch it. He had a soft, fond smile on his face.

"_I'm _the one with the wicked curve ball."

I smirked, oh we'd get along _just _fine, I couldn't help but tease. "Oh, I think we can handle that."

Emmett chuckled.

She looked at me up and down slowly, looking at my face with her smirk growing into a smile, then looked at where my cock was, licking her lips, lust growing, "We shall see.."

I smirked as I saw her walking off with Victoria, them smiling at one another.

Suddenly the wind blew Bella scent, Edward stiffened, and James whipped around, looking at Bella, his nose flaring. James crouched ready to spring while Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense with a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed, his surprise in his emotions as well as on his face.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm voice was directed at James, and I could feel the awareness now in James's face.

"You brought a snack?" James stepped forward, his bloodlust growing with each second.

"James. Back. Off." Lexi's voice was now cold, calculating, and icy. Looking at her, I could see her eyes were dark but she refrained from even looking at Bella.

"But she's _human?!" _They all seemed to unwisely ignore Lexi, and when she spoke next I had the sudden urge to go home, look at the weather channel and see if it was cold enough to freeze Hawaii.

"_We _were once _human. _Leave the poor girl, _alone!" _The rest of the family, even Bella, could now here the change. Everyone except Bella knew what she was, what she was channeling, who she was channeling and wisely stayed put. I didn't move either, not because I was in danger - I was her mate, It was because I wanted a front row seat to the show.

Laurent took the warning for what it was, backing away. Victoria looked at Lexi, to James to Bella, them to all of us but she stayed where she was. James stepped forward more to Bella, and I could see Lexi's patience had snapped. Before anyone of us knew what happened she was behind James, his bones taring through the muscles as she snapped them back. As I took away the bloodlust and calmed her down, Her eyes were slowly going back to red even as the wind kept blowing Bella's scent around us. They were hostlie as they looked at James and Victoria, before she looked at Bella ... then Edward. He nodded to her picking up Bella and bringing her to his Volvo.

Victoria, as much as she wanted to, didn't move.

She knew what all of us knew.

The Goddess of War had come out to play.

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? Please let me know? It would mean alot to me. :)**


End file.
